Chapter 32. Amars: Countdown to Destruction
Teaser Things are getting down to the wire for the fashion show to launch the Jellyfish clothing brand. Kuranosuke discovers something about Mayaya he decides to keep a secret due to jealousy. Summary Mayaya wakes up to the sound of disruptive noise and is amazed to see the rest of the Amars are making dresses nonstop, mostly going without sleep. Jiji asks Mayaya to give a hand sewing on pearls, and Chieko is immediately alarmed that it will cause a Mayaya breakdown. Chieko is right, as within seconds Mayaya gives the task up as impossible when she has to thread a needle. She starts to collapse with exhaustion on a "mat" that is really the next piece of fabric Tsukimi is cutting. Mayaya yells at Tsukimi to watch out, but Tsukimi's eyes are glazed over. Kuranosuke informs Mayaya that Tsukimi is in full "Awakened" mode and needs to be given her lead. Shuu learns from his father that the sale of Amamizukan will likely happen due to Inari's trip to South Korea. Keiichiro Koibuchi tells Shuu to treat his lady right at the party, still completely ignoring Shuu's protests that they are not together. Back in her apartment, Inari selects the dress that she's going to wear to the party. She relaxes on the couch, having a drink, while next to her are two self-help books about not being in love. She reassures herself that she's too much of a woman to be swayed by a virgin like Shuu. After provoking her into acting as a living dress form, Kuranosuke discovers Mayaya has the ideal model body type, but keeps silent out of jealousy of anyone else modeling Tsukimi's clothes. Back at Koibuxhi mansion later, Kuranosuke takes a shower, pleased at how good it feels after an all-nighter. Hanamori informs him that he overheard while driving Koibuchi Sr. the night before that the sale of Amamizukan is 100% settled. Kuranosuke is upset, and returns to Tsukimi to tell her that the fashion show will be too late. Banba shows up, having slept through all the work the night before. She asks Kuranosuke if she's going to her father's political party, holding out the invite that was meant for Tsukimi. She asks about what's going to be on the menu, but Kuranosuke instead is caught by the date. The party is two nights away. Kuranosuke decides the fashion show has to be the same night as his father's party so that he can steal the guests. But with only two days left, there's not much time to keep sewing. Kuranosuke attempts to rally the exhausted Amars, but it takes some doing. Nomu and Kuranosuke try to recruit help, but anyone with skills already has plans for the weekend. Tsukimi muses while gazing at Clara if it is possible to make the dresses without doing the handsewing. Since a jellyfish's structure is jellified, it seems that the concept of sewing goes against the actual nature of what they're trying to emulate. Chieko is very insistent that clothes cannot be made without sewing. Nomu contradicts her. She suggests that there's a way to make them without sewing, but it will require a sacrifice. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * Trivia References Category:Manga Category:Volume 6